Bad Romance
"Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga ''is featured on [[Just Dance 2015|''Just Dance 2015]]. Dancers 'Classic' 'Lead Dancer' *Legless jumpsuit and wedding veil. *Straight hair & flower headband (during the chorus). *Puffy hi-low dress (also during the chorus). *Purple glove. * Monster claws. 'Backup Dancers' *Legless jumpsuits. *Chignons and wedding veils. *Both have red gloves. 'Extreme' *Black short hair. * Pink eye shield. *Blue one-sleeved shirt that's highly cut on the left. *Black shorts. *Black boots. *Blue fingerless glove. Background White random connected lines appear, and for the pre and after chorus parts the background is completely pitch black. Gold Moves Only one gold move has been revealed, as seen in the preview. Lead Dancer * Gold Move 1 : She puts both her hands to her mouth (Kissing style) Back-up Dancers * Gold Move 1: They put their forearms on top of their arms. (Folding style) Trivia *This is heavily considered to have some "ghoulish" features. ** Just Dance always has a Halloween themed dance because the game comes out in October. This is most likely the song for Just Dance 2015. ***It is the second Lady Gaga song to have this Halloween theme, after Applause. *The words "stick" and "b***h" is censored, the former referring to a man's reproductive organs and the latter simply being too explicit. This is the first Lady Gaga song with censored words. * This is the third Lady Gaga song in the series, with the first two being Just Dance and Applause on Just Dance 2014 *This dance resembles Black Widow. *This is the first time that the dancers are completely white, as well as hardly visible. ** This is also the first time the coaches' skin color isn't tan/yellow like in Hot n Cold because they're wearing white clothes. *** This is the second song after Hot N Cold in which its dancer(s) are wearing wedding gowns. ** It is the first time a dancer changes her real-neon contrast to real. It always happens in Just Dance Kids but it has never happened in the original series. * If anyone would be able to see the lead dancer's face clearly, they would assume that she might be the same dancer as P4 from Tetris. * This routine (especially the extreme) uses some of the official choreography for the song with slight changes for the choreography when the chorus is sung. Both modes have similar moves due to them following the original choreography. * The lead dancer does not keep in rhythm with the background dancers during the twists. * This is the oldest 21st century song in the game. * The backup dancers highly resemble Maddie Ziegler in the music video for Chandelier by Sia when the verses are sung. * Since Oh No! has non playable backup dancers, this is the official first ever all female Trio dance mode in the whole series, not counting the On-Stage version of Just Dance, which might be the same dancers. * It's the only classic all female trio in ''Just Dance 2015''. * The game uses the longer version, which is 4:54, rather than the shorter version like Ubisoft usually would use. This is one of the longest songs in the main series. Gallery BadRomanceBG.jpg|Thumbnail BADROMANCE.jpg Bad Romance.jpg 10486005 848100375224222 524100424415769778 n.jpg|Revealed extreme version of Bad Romance Videos Category:Lady Gaga songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Trio Dances Category:Songs with turning coaches Category:Halloween Songs Category:Dancers with different coloured skin Category:Dancers with not much clothes Category:Popular Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Song with special effects Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:Serious Dances Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Dancers with hats/accessories Category:Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Extreme Classics Category:Songs with slow dances Category:Average Songs Category:French Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:All Female Trios Category:21st Century songs Category:Barefoot Dancers Category:Songs with Alternate Dances Category:Songs released in 2009 Category:00's Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Floating Dancers Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Transforming Dancers Category:Dances that take elements from the music video Category:Is It Fashion? Category:Songs with backgrounds that can cause epilepsy Category:Viral Popularity Category:Bilingual Songs Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Spoken Elements